Symphony Rose Celeste
Symphony Rose Celeste is the Guardian of Music/Inspiration. She is role-played by Skyebreeze. Appearance and Personality *Height: 5'4" *Skin: Pale, rosy skin that glows when there is trouble *Appearance: A silver star rose on her head. Wears a dark blue mini dress with silver music notes. A blue rose necklace and dark music shaped bracers. Black slacks and dark boots with music notes near the heels. Wears her baton, Aki, on her waist. On an occasion, wears a blue swallowtail suit. *Personality: Quiet, kind, somewhat timid, willing to help others, and values all life even if one is evil. Her story Symphony Rose Celeste once lived with her parents, Lyvia and Arnet, her older sister, Alima, the twins, Xavier and Sirius, and baby sister Serena. The Celeste family were once a wealthy, but humble family of merchants. Symphony was originally a nickname given to her by her grandmother, Swanika after revealing her musical talents, her parents wanted to call her Rose, so it became a middle name. She was given that name after a star rose that happened to bloom at the same moment that she was born. When she was four, the family's nanny, Nikita, would come to the house to take care of the younger siblings and she brought with her Fran, who was two days older than Symphony and her granddaughter. The two girls became inseparable until they were ten. Symphony's family suffered a financial loss when the family lost their ships to asteroid showers and were forced to give up their home and moved into a small three-room cottage. The two friends were forced to say good bye to each other then, but they managed to remain in contact with each other. Symphony9.jpg|At Home Symphony Symphony2.jpg|Travel Symphony Symphony11.jpg|Formal Party Symphony Her grandmother, Swanika, took her to a planet that was revealed later to be Earth. Symphony developed a love for that planet and was almost heartbroken when she and Swanika left for home. Six years after Swanika and Symphony's trip to Earth, Damieon, the patriarch of the family, left the family and search for a better home for the family. Not long after Damieon left, Orick, a former star fairy, secretly killed Swanika and terrified the young family for two years. When the family arrived on Earth, Alima and Symphony were dumped there and Orick took the rest of the family away. Unable to follow them, Symphony reluctantly decided that she should see the world around her and see how it changed since her last visit. Alima found a mortal boy and wished herself to become human so she could be with him. Symphony, who was eighteen at the time, watched her older sister throughout her life. Symphony ran to a valley where she noticed a strange light in her pocket. She took it out and it was the wand that she received from her grandmother on her sixteenth birthday. Symphony took out the wand and almost instantly a soundwave came out, enhancing a songbird's voice nearby. She then conjured up what looks like silver sand, but it was the stardust that emanates from her. The stardust began to dance around her hands and more appeared from her fingers. With the stardust, she was able to fly and visited many places to see if she could find someone who can see her and learn more about the humans and their music. After encountering different forms of music, she began to hear music and sounds more than wishes, therefore, Symphony started becoming a guardian over music. As she traveled the world, never aging beyond eighteen, she could hear sounds and the melodies within anyone from anywhere in the world. Among the people she meets over the years, Symphony cared about one family: the Jade Family. Several members of this family have been her students and main believers. Symphony created a house in Fantasia Valley, where spirits come to live and be safe from disappearing, with her new friends and help her out on her job as a music bringer. After settling in the valley, Symphony was visited by her parents and her twin brothers and sister. Orick tried to put an end to most of the Celeste Family line by killing the parents and the three younger children. Arnet and Lyvia fought him with Symphony, sending Orick far away from Earth, but were injured by fragments of lead. The parents passed away shortly afterwards, but not before having Symphony promise that she will take care of her brothers and sister. Throughout her 300 years, although she teaches children and adults alike, Symphony still feels that there is something missing. Ever since she could remember, Symphony had heard this strange melody that is similar to her own, but at the same time it is different. Every now and again, Symphony would see a young man with white hair and in a blue hoodie, flying on the wind, with a wooden staff in his hand. Symphony thought if she could find this person, then she will find her place in the world and to happiness as well. Relationships Celeste Family Symphony's family were star fairies and they used their wish-granting powers to help others. The family were merchants with ships sending wish-filled stardust to other parts of space. One day, an asteroid shower destroyed the ships and the family was forced to sell their house and move to a small three-room cottage. *Arnet and Lyvia - (Parents) Arnet was Damieon and Swanika's only child and took over the merchant business. Lyvia was the middle child of family of Lords that fell on hard times. Arnet married Lyvia and had five children, which included Symphony. Orick paralyzed him and Lyvia so he could do what he wanted with their children. After many years, the two of them finally regained their strength and went back to Earth. The two of them defended their children against Orick and successfully blasted him away from Earth at the cost of their lives. Arnet and Lyvia have since become stars and continues to watch over their children. *Alima - (Older sister) Alima used to be embarrassed about Symphony and her personality when they family lived in the village. She was four years older than Symphony and would have been 322 years if she didn't become mortal. Alima heard a wish from a young man that wished for a someone to love and when she met him, she fell in love with him. One day, the young man was trapped in his burning house and Alima got in and saved him. The man was near death, but Alima managed to save him with the use of an ancient star spirit technique that transformed her immortality into life energy for the man. However, by doing so, Alima became human permanently and can never turn back. The young man sees her and believed that Alima was the fulfillment of his wish. The two of them married, had children and lived till they were elderly. **Alima Bella - Alima was reincarnated as a modern young lady as Alima Bella. Symphony sees Alima and recognizes her late sister within the girl. Alima has memories of Symphony and past life and uses it as inspiration for her artwork. *Twins: Sirius and Xavier - (Younger brothers) Both of them are about 316 years old. Identical twins, but very different personalities and interests. Xavier is like a class clown and has a strong artistic ability; Sirius is the responsible one and has a strong sense of smell, like a animal. In combat, Sirius uses animalistic moves, while Xavier creates lines, shapes, and changes the form of objects. Both of them have chin-length, midnight blue hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. They both wield a staff out of starsteel from Damieon as a way of channeling their starlight powers. *Serena - (Baby sister) Youngest member of the family at 312 years old. She has long, midnight blue hair, and pale skin, like the rest of the family and green eyes. Serena is very gentle towards everyone and a very passionate dancer and baker. She releases her starlight from her dance moves and sometimes uses a ribbon wand. *Swanika - (Grandmother) Swanika, or also known as Swan, was the only person that ever matched Orick's skills and powers and the one who can defeat him. Her main weapon was Aki, a silver wand, which happens to be Symphony's baton. Swanika was once a peasant girl with an interest of adventure. Symphony was her favorite granddaughter and the one who gave Symphony her name. Before her death, Swanika gave Symphony her wand so no one of evil could use it. Though she was killed, Swanika became a star and continues to watch over everyone she loves. *Damieon - (Grandfather) Being raised by very strict parents, Damieon avoided contact with other spirits and worked as a merchant. At first, he disapproved Symphony's interaction with different spirits and other creatures and wanted to Symphony and her siblings to leave Earth, but after seeing how her friends are willing to protect her, Damieon had a change of heart. Friends Nikita Lumina - Former Nanny *Nikita was Symphony and her family's former nanny. She was Swanika's childhood friend and later became a nanny for Swanika's son, Arnet and later, her grandchildren. After the family left their mansion, they had to say good-bye to Nikita and she went to live with her family for a while. Nikita eventually moved in with the Celeste children in Fantasia Valley. Fran - Guardian of Compassion *Nikita's granddaughter and Symphony's best friend when they were children. She eventually moved in with her grandmother in Fantasia Valley. Emily Jane Pitchiner - Mother Nature *Emily stays out of the fight between the Guardians and her father. Symphony sees her face within the clouds and would sometimes wonder if Mother Nature would ever open up to others. Jack Frost - Guardian of Fun *Jack is Symphony's love interest (husband in one of the role plays). Symphony feels a lot like him and is about the same age as him. She sees him every now and again while bringing music to others. Symphony wonders if Jack likes her, but will protect her feelings toward him from her enemies. Both of them have fun with kids, but in a different way than the other; Jack uses snowballs and snow days, while Symphony plays music for the children to dance to in their games. (Eventually Jack proposed to Symphony and they are now a married couple in a role play). Spiritina - Guardian of Magic *Spiritina is one of Symphony's lady friends. She is a hybrid of human and fairy. Acts sometimes as her eyes and ears when Symphony is on and off field. Symphony at times, help Spiritina step out of her comfort zone and take chances. Seraphina - Guardian of Family *Constantly fighting against Pitch, because he threatens the bonds of family. Rarely speaks, but expresses herself through images. She looks like an Native American Elf with dark green eyes and auburn hair. (Seraphina is my real-life older sister's Guardian.) Valentina Love - Guardian of Love *Symphony met Valentina during one of her trips to some of her believers. Val helped Symphony understand her feelings toward Jack and in return, Symphony tries help Val get through her tough times. Vevina - Guardian of Truth *When Symphony used her human disguise, Rose May, she met this young college graduate, who just began to show signs of magic. Symphony helps Vevina copes with her Guardian form and growing powers. Star Fairies *Symphony and her family's race. They mostly have silvery skin and their hair color is according to the colors of a star's temperature: Red, Yellow or Gold, and Blue. White star fairies exist, but they are very rare and the only ones that are born with wings. Brown star fairies also exist, they are related to the Red star fairies. Star Fairies are a form of spirits that live around light. Star fairies have one major weakness: lead from the cores of planets, because it has never known any form of light and it could drain the light from the spirits and possibly kill them. They are unable to kill unless they a wield a blade made of lead and dark intentions that appear within their heart. Aislynn *Thought to be Symphony's great-aunt, but reveals to be a former friend of Swanika's. She is a woman of tradition and refuses to change her old ways and would resort to dark magic. Neutral Anzan - Guardian of Silence *Symphony helped this boy escape from a world of torment by taking him to the underground chamber of the then abandoned Opera House. Both of them share a love for music, but utilizes it in different ways. When Symphony is not around, Anzan would steal anyone's voice if he deemed them a threat to his home, and they would leave and seemingly disappear. Since Anzan was uncomfortable with the birthmark on his face, she gives him a mask to cover that part of his face. Trista Zilla - Guardian of Sadness *On one of her visits to see Anzan, Symphony has been introduced to Trista, his new friend. Trista and Symphony are on the fence with each other. Symphony respects their relationship, but hopes that Trista doesn't get Anzan into trouble. Enemies Orick the Slayer *A former star fairy that seeks to turn Symphony into his slave. In the past, Orick was star fairy prodigy that was never satisfied with his notoriety and committed many acts of evil by beginning with taking the life of his own father. The more he killed, the evil within him grew, and his appearance began to change. The only one who could defeat him in battle was Swanika Celeste. After many years, he was considered a myth until he appeared again and killed Swanika in her sleep. Orick tormented her grandchildren in different ways, but didn't they break. He only succeeded in killing Arnet and Lyvia, Swanika's son and daughter-in-law when they regained their strength and took the younger children back to Earth to see their daughter, Symphony. The parents were able to blast Orick away from Earth, but Orick plans to return and finish what he started. Main Believers Jade Family The Jade Family is where Symphony's main believers are located. Symphony holds a special bond for each of Melody's family and Melody herself: *Melody, the grandmother, is the one who started the music within the family and encourages her children and grandchildren to believe in Symphony and the spirits. Symphony and Melody met when her family was going through difficult times due to the depression. Melody is eighty, yet still believes in the Guardians, the Boogeyman, and Symphony. Her son, Michael doesn't believe in Symphony. Michael works as a psychiatrist and thinks mystical beings are make believe and just fairy tales. Though he doesn't believe in Symphony, Michael thinks that he may have seen her flying outside the window when he was a boy, but Michael thinks it was a dream. *Harmony, the oldest granddaughter, is Symphony's best friend and twenty-four years old. Harmony trains to be a Broadway or operatic singer and Symphony tutors and helps focus Harmony's talent. **Joseph Greger is Harmony's twenty-five year old husband. He and Harmony have been married for four years. **Rosie is Harmony and Joseph's two year old daughter. She loves to hear music being played anywhere in the same room she's in. *Rhapsody, or Crickette as she is known to others, is the middle granddaughter. She is eighteen and has been a ballerina since she was six. Rhapsody was given the name Crickette by her peers, because of her leaping ability and plays a violin that could sound like a cricket. *Cadence is the youngest granddaughter at twelve years old and is a artist and starting lyricist. Cadence strongly believes in the Guardians and Symphony and will defend her friends from trouble. Quotes *"What are friends for?" *"Friends help each other." *"Let's see..." (when Symphony is thinking of solution) Seven Colors of Music *Red: Separation, beginning, alone, fear, stimulation, aliveness, adventure, danger, challenge, vitality, courage, and strength. *Orange: Independence, freedom, newness, celebration, gratitude, praise, and boldness. *Yellow: Self-identity, personal power, and self-fulfillment. *Green: Awareness of the world and compassion. *Blue: First awareness of a higher power, appreciation of beauty and truth, and high morality. *Indigo: Experience of Divinity. *Purple: Return, home, completion, and rest. Trivia *Symphony and family's pictures were made in Snow Queen Scene Maker game in azaleasdolls.com. *Symphony's daytime/human form's name is Rose May, which she uses when she wants to perform in an orchestra, band, or to conduct with people. *Symphony learned to play the flute when she was six years old. *Seven Colors of Music came from this site: http://www.sevencolorsofmusic.com/Chapter2B.php. *Symphony's sword image is from http://www.oriental-arms.com/item.php?id=1147. *Symphony's wand image is from https://www.etsy.com/listing/97336932/silver-magic-wand-with-green-and-teal. Gallery Celeste parents and older sister.jpg|Lyvia (mother), Arnet (father), and Alima (older sister) Celeste Siblings.jpg|Symphony with Sirius (First twin), Xavier (Second twin), and Serena (Baby sister) Swanika Celeste.jpg|Swanika (grandmother) Damieon.jpg|Damieon (Grandfather) Nikita - Celeste Nanny.jpg|Nikita (former Nanny for the Celeste family) Fran.jpg|Fran (Nikita's granddaughter) Jade Family.jpg|Melody, Harmony Jade-Greger, Rhapsody, and Cadence Jade Alima Bella2.jpg|Alima Bella Star Spirits.jpg|Star Fairies Star Spirits2.jpg|Brown and White Star Fairies Aislynn.jpg|Aislynn Symphony.jpg|Other everyday outfit Symphony1.jpg|Everyday outfit Symphony4.jpg|Symphony's evening gown Symphony3.jpg|Symphony's human disguise, Rose May Symphony's wedding outfit.jpg|Symphony in her wedding dress Symphony6.jpg|Symphony's pjs Symphony5 remake.jpg|Winter garb Symphony's dark form2.jpg|Symphony's dark form outfit Symphony8 remake.jpg|Without sleeves Symphony7.jpg|Glowing Symphony Symphony's wand.jpg|Aki, Symphony's wand Beautiful Blue Rose Necklace.jpg|Blue Rose necklace Symphony's sword.jpg|Aki's sword form Category:Skyebreeze Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Star Fairies Category:Wives